Radio-over-fiber (ROF), particularly millimeter-wave-over-fiber (MWOF), is a technology useful for broadband wireless access applications. MWOF offers several advantages over conventional broadband wireless access systems including greater information capacity, wider coverage area, less complex hardware in remote stations and better immunity to radio interference.
Increasing the carrier frequency of the MWOF signals to beyond 50 GHz is difficult due to the bandwidth limitation of common electro-optical modulators and optical to electrical (O/E) converters.